


Asmo's Wicked Dare

by MissNatty



Series: Dark Devildom Dreams [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Loss of Control, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNatty/pseuds/MissNatty
Summary: Asmodeus decides to use the human exchange student in a prank against Mammon.Asmo's enchanted Truth or Dare comb is all it will take to get the human female to show Mammon exactly how she feels about him.
Series: Dark Devildom Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177277
Kudos: 31





	Asmo's Wicked Dare

It was getting on Asmo’s nerves. 

He watched the two of them talking and he could smell the lust coming from the pair of them. He had been trying, but neither the exchange student nor Mammon would admit that they liked the other. He was determined to find a way to get the two of them to admit it.

He had even impressed himself with the plan that he devised. It had come to him randomly one afternoon when he passed Mammon who had, once again, been hung by Lucifer in the portrait hall. Asmo had come up behind his brother and poked him in the side while he was hanging. 

Mammon screamed but was unable to do anything to stop his brother from spending several minutes probing and tickling him. This was exactly what Asmo had wanted to know. He started watching more closely how Lucifer had Beel secure Mammon when he was to be hung. It made sense since they had been stringing him up so much recently, that they hadn’t been hanging him up-side down. 

As expected, Lucifer had chosen to have Mammon strung up when he was taking off with the twins for the weekend of their birthday. Satan locked himself in the library for the weekend. It was also completely expected that if he was left alone, Levi would not leave his room. 

Asmo messaged her, presuming that she was studying alone in her room since she couldn’t hang out with Mammon. “Hi Sweetheart! Do you want to study together over a few drinks? Get your cute butt to my room already!”

Asmo had picked up several bottles of cheap demonus on his way home after suggesting to Lucifer that it would just be easier to string Mammon up for the weekend. At this point, he really didn’t need a reason to set his brothers against each other, but it still made him smile to have set this up so perfectly. 

When she finally got to his room he greeted her with a big smile and open hug. She laughed as she returned the hug but was quick to remind Asmo that she had come to get help with studying. He just couldn’t understand why she liked that scumbag more than his perfect self. 

“I know, I know. Anyway, come sit on my bed. I’ll brush your hair while we drink and go over the text.”

She blushed as she walked across his room and took a seat on his bed with her backpack. Asmo sashayed over to his vanity and poured two tall horns of demonus for them, passing one over to her. He then selected one of his enchanted combs and took a seat behind her on the bed. 

“Okay sweetheart, tell Asmo what you want to talk about.”

She felt a flush as the demon’s nimble fingers worked across her scalp. She took a deep drink of demonus and pulled the seductive speechcraft book from her bag. Asmo chuckled, also taking a drink. 

He read over her shoulder as he continued to massage her scalp and comb out her hair. He really wanted her to relax before he made his move. He enjoyed how easy it was to feel the changes in her body temperature as he continued to work his fingers across her head and shoulders. 

It took very little time for the two of them to finish off the first bottles. His enchanted comb had also helped him ease his way into getting her to admit how she felt about Mammon. As he opened a new bottle, he felt ready to start with his plan. 

He filled her horn with fresh demonus as he casually asked, “So, when are you going to ask for my help with getting together with Mammon?”

Her eyes widened and she took another long drink from the horn. Asmo stood over her and topped it back off as he watched her cheeks flush with color. She stammered for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. 

Asmo took another long drink from his horn before setting it on the bedside table. He then draped over her from behind in a hug. He nibbled on her ear as he undid the top two buttons on her blouse. 

“I have a little surprise for you, sweetheart. While the others are gone, if you’re brave enough. It pains me to see you like this. Finish that drink and then we’re going for a walk.”

She nodded and finished the full drink in a single pass. She felt the demonus warming her blood and relaxing her body. She felt a swirl in her head. Nothing was more solid than Asmo’s voice. He switched sides and nibbled on her other ear.

“Before we leave, tell Asmo the truth, who do you want to be with more than anything.”

Her response had been a dreamy type of automatic, giving his name a sing-songy tone “Mammon.”

Asmo chuckled softly and stood before her, extending his hand to her. She wasn’t sure what had caused the newly boosted trust in the avatar of lust, but she found that she was excited with curiosity over what he could have in mind. She followed him and they exited his room to head down the hall. 

She had been solely focused on Asmo as they made their way down the hall. It wasn’t until they were a few steps from the corridor that she realized what was going on. Asmo gripped her wrist and pushed her through the door into the corridor where Mammon was hanging.

“Oh hey ya human! Have you come to rescue the great Mammon? I don’t have any grimms to give ya, but I’ll be happy to get out of this before Lucifer gets back! Wh-why are you l-l-looking at me l-l-like th-that?”

Mammon looked down as Asmo’s eyes glowed over her shoulder. He did his best to struggle, but Lucifer had Beel bind him tight as ever. He had been happy that he was right-side up, but suddenly realized that Asmo had set him up for this. 

As Mammon looked at the hypnotized human, he started getting aroused. Asmo had brushed her hair into a beachy, sexy look. Her blouse was partially unbuttoned allowing the edge of her bra to show along the deepened neckline. 

Asmo was enjoying watching the aroused terror take over his brother. He did enjoy when a plan came together and they had both played right into his delicate hands. He leaned in and began to nibble on her ear once more. This time while he did, he ran his hands over her thighs, pulling up her skirt to give his brother a view of her undergarments before he unleashed the final piece of his plan. 

“It has always struck me as strange that when they hang him like this, they’ve bound his hands and waist. There’s nothing to stop you from walking over there, opening his pants, and having your way with him, sweetheart.”

Her mouth fell open and she began to take a step toward the restrained demon. She let out a helpless whimper as Asmo held her back a moment. As she struggled against his grasp, more of her breasts were exposed to Mammon, making him even more obviously aroused over his predicament. 

Asmo moved to the other ear again, nibbling one last time as he spoke, “You know, he gets strung up here so often, you can take advantage of him as much as you want. So take your time.”

Mammon struggled as he shouted at his younger brother, “You dirty prick! Don’t say things like that! Are you trying to do one of those long term hypnotizing things?!?”

Asmo gave a boisterous laugh as he flexed his claws gently on her thighs. “Actually, if you’re asking. Yes, I am.” he paused to lick her neck, making her moan and struggle more against his grasp. “I want her to be compelled to assault you anytime she sees you hanging like this. It’s not like she’s doing anything that she doesn’t already want to anyway”

He then licked the other side of her neck and completed casting the charm, “I dare you to go over there and show Mammon what you think of him.”

As he released her, she stumbled forward. Asmo had discreetly adjusted the rope that Lucifer had Mammon strung up on to ensure that he would be at the perfect height for her. As she reached the banister, her hands traced lightly up over his thighs. Her eyes were hungrily fixated on him.

She nimbly released his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he had not been wearing any undergarments. She easily removed him from his jeans. He gasped at the softness of her touch. 

She took a moment to allow her hands to work over his shaft. He was already highly aroused. He couldn’t stop himself from looking down at her sexy body as she prepared him. He began to twitch in the ropes as her fingers massaged him, making sure that he wouldn’t get snagged on the zipper of his jeans.

She finally took the head of his cock into her mouth. His entire body stiffened at the feel of her soft mouth wrapping gently around him. The head of his cock had already begun to leak with precum and he felt her tongue lapping at him. 

Mammon was beginning to sweat as he felt her tongue swirl around the head of his cock. His toes had curled in his boots and his fist had clenched. His body shook all over. She had started to suck more of his cock into her mouth as her saliva ran down from the corners of her mouth. 

She drew back just enough to spend a few moments licking him like a lollipop. The sight of his slicked cock sliding out of her sexy mouth had been incredibly arousing for him. She had a soft tongue and was expertly tracing along the veins of his engorged cock.

Mammon was suddenly reminded that Asmo was watching the two of them. At some point Asmo had gone to get himself a seat and a bottle of demonus. Even the Avatar of Lust was impressed with how their exchange student had lost control after just a light suggestion. 

“Get out of here or do something to stop her you horny prick!”

Asmo laughed as he took out his DDD, “Just think Mammon, best case scenario, IF I leak this blackmail, maybe Lucifer won’t hang you in the corridor anymore.”

Asmo took a few more drinks from his bottle of demonus as he began to snap pictures. The sound of the two of them moaning as she licked and slurped at the helpless demon had been sweet music to Asmo’s ears. He made sure to record several audio and video clips of the two. 

The avatar of lust enjoyed inciting orgies, and this was some of his finest work. He was delighted to find that their guest was very skilled at pleasuring. He was also enthralled by her continued performance as he watched her force his brother to cum several times.

After collecting hours of video and several hundred other clips, the avatar of lust decided he would have to intervene. He had finished off the last of the demonus and realized that it was nearly morning. He strolled over to the pair while clicking his tongue. 

“It really is unfair for her to have so much desire for you.”

Asmo traced his fingers up the back of her leg and under her skirt, causing her to moan on Mammon’s cock. Asmo moved her panties aside and slid two fingers inside of her, slowly stroking her. When she moaned again, Asmo took hold of the back of her head and forcefully pulled her back from Mammon. 

Mammon looked down into her eyes as Asmo continued to fondle her. Her eyes were hot with passion and desire. She was licking her lips, still wanting to take advantage of his helpless state. 

“Even I’m impressed at how aroused she is over you. She’s so wet right now, even I could have my way with her. You really don’t deserve such a cute little human.”

Mammon growled at his younger brother, “Stop it! You’re not being fair to her!”

Asmo gave her a hard thrust with his hand, causing her to cry out. He was about to force her to orgasm.

“You’re right, it’s not, but then again neither is this.”

Asmo pulled her back against himself. He could tell by the way she was squirming that she was about to cum rather hard for him. Everything he had wanted was now perfectly fit together. He edged her into an orgasm as her eyes locked with Mammon’s. 

Asmo leaned in and whispered in her ear as she shook with pleasure in his grasp, “You will believe this to have been a dream and remember it as such. Any time that you are compelled toward him, it will be the same. Until the day comes that he manages to tell you how he feels for you.”

As Asmo finished speaking, her eyes rolled back and she went limp in his grasp. Asmo chuckled as he removed his dripping fingers from her. He licked her juices from his fingers while looking Mammon in the eye, then hoisted her up into his arms to carry her to her room. 

“You damned pervert! At least don’t leave me with my junk hanging out!” was the last thing Asmo heard as he left the corridor with the sleeping human.


End file.
